blood and lust
by adventurewolf
Summary: cake goes to help her boyfriend fionna is left alone and marshall comes to visit they find out that they have different feeling for eachother


blood and lust 3

As Fionna sat on her bed playing video games on BMO with cake. there was a knock on the door.

It was Lord Monochromicorn saying that he needed her straght away "fionna honey bunny ill be back in a hour or so"

"ohhh okay me and BMO will hang out" fionna stud up of the bed and got to the fridge "hmmm ill just have a apple"

she sat back on her bed took a bite out of the apple and put it down next to her carrying on with playing on BMO

As she went to take a next bite out of the apple it was suddenly grey she knew straight away she wasn't alone

"marshall get your sorry but out here!"

"your gonna have to find me first" wisperd marshall

Fionna backed up against a wall with her sword "ahhh" fionna was hanging in the air with marshall holding her under her arm pits

then he dropped her then caught her ancle her blue top slid down showing her bra fionna and marshall blushed and he put her down

"What are you doing here!"

"claim it fionna i seen cake leaving thought i come and see you"

"well you dont just come barging in"

"okay ill leave then"

NO! stay" fionna realised she just demanded marshall to stay and she blushed, marshall smiled.

"i knew it"

"W what"

"you love meeee!" marshall sang acrss the room

"NO I DONT!" she blushed even harder then ran into the kitchen

after about 10 mins of her waiting for marshall to follow she sneaked back up stairs as she looked into her and cakes room marshall

was going through her underwear she ran in.

"wow fionna you wouldent know you had such big boobs you hide them you should wear tighter clothes"

fionna jumped on marshall with a red face not blushing but angry that marshall thinking that he could go through her private clothes.

"getting horny are we"

"rrrr you creep" fionna got up and put her stuff back in her draw "you cant do that ma..."

before she could finish her sentence marshall had her pined in against the wall she blushed.

"fionna are you a virgin?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"shhh answer me"

"y yes"

"ohh fionna do you like me" with a smug look on his face

" yes your one of my best mates"

"not that way. do you love me?"

"W what... yes i do"

" so then you wont mind if i do this then" marshall said with a ruff tone in his voice and he pushed fionna on

her bed there noses touching fionna shut her eyes knowing she was ready to have sex with the one she loved.

marshall lent forward and ans shoved hid long tongue in her mouth she let him then she took control and put her tongue on his mouth.

"fionna look at you"

a tear fell down fionna face

"fionna are you okay? you dont have to do this" not wanting fionna to feel like she had to.

fionna carried on marshall flew up looking down at fionna. she opened her eyes

"whats the matter marshall?"

"fionna i love you but it depends if you want to do this"

"i do marshall i love you" as fionna said that she slowly took her shirt off and smiled a little and shrugged.

marshall fell back down on top of her and kissed her and slip his hand up her thigh and lightly strocked her lips

she flinched but then moved her hips around so his finger moved faster. marshall took of his clothes just leaving his undies on.

fionna blushed and took her skirt of so she was only in her underwear marshall hugged her and as he did he undid her bra as it fell of

fionna clenched her fists marshall lay back down on the bed fionna lay on top of him but then suddenly jolting up with a stab marshall's

manhood was as hard as a rock he took his undies of exposing him self.

fionna frozen marshall came forward and pulled her hips towards him she fell on top of him she slip of her undies exposing her fanny

marshall's eyes opened fionna lay on the bed marshall jumped on her.

"are you ready"

"y ahhhhh!"

blood flowed out of fionnas pussy tears ran down her face marshall kissed her tears away

"well done fionna the red makes me more excited"

fionna did a little smile even though she was in pain as she nodded marshall hips moved faster

and faster fionna whined

" i feel like im on fire" fionna said as she jercked about on the bed marshall was getting to ruff now

"marshall calm down remember its my first time aww"

it went in one ear and went out the other marshall went faster his dick started to throb

"MARSHALL STOP!"

he dident, "you will like it fionna trust me"

as tears rolled down her face she mutted "okay"

the covers were covered in blood and wetness from fionna's little pussy.

she let out a scream marshall had cummed in her he released her and they both lay wet with sweat

and other liquids. fionna turned and looked at marshall lee and kissed him.

they fell asleep and the next morning fionna was still in the same state as she was the night before marshall was getting dressed in the bathroom fionna was still asleep.

cake walked in the room her eyes widend as she seen the state fionna was in marshall lee walked in the room

"oh hi cake"

"DONT HI MEEE!"

cake ran at marshall and jumped on him

"fionnaaaa!"

cake was pulled away. " cake me and marshall are together... arnt we?"

"yes of course we are you gave me everything" with a smug look on marshalls face.

cake was still furious.


End file.
